Animatroncalypse
by HunterHero179
Summary: Humans are gone. Zombies have taken over. But, animatronics are still there. They have to survive or become one themselves. (Originally from Charlie The Bird(Now known as Burning Star the Wolf))
1. The nightmare begins!

**CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS!**

My eyes suddenly opened. I gasped and looked around. The room was too dark. Unable to turn on my usually helpful nightvision, I sort of panicked. "What the hell?" I asked myself. I was unable to find a exit, which didn't help. "It must be a nightmare. It has to be." I reassured myself. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

{50 days earlier}

I was Freddy Fazbear pizzeria, named after yours truly, with my friends. Two of them, Bonnie and Chica were on the stage with me. Foxy was at his cove, making the children laugh.

I tapped my beautiful microphone to gain everyone's attention. Once I did, I announced, "Hey, kids! Who wants to hear my special song?" The children cheered at the words. "Ok! Ready?" Nervously, I tightened my grip on my mic. "Ready?" They cheered once more.

"And, a one, two, three." I never did get to sing it. A gunshot rang through the building. I felt pain in my chest and I fell down. And everything went black.

{Back! To the present!}

I re awoke gasping once more. I was still in the dark room. But, a light shone through. A door was open. How, I don't know. I stood up and went through. I was in...a factory? Not at Freddy's...I sighed and continued walking.

I was horrified. Blood and gore everywhere. From what, I don't want to know. Puking at the time seem like a good choose. But I held it. I reached a rusty old. 'Must be the exit.' I thought as I went to open it. But, suddenly, a crate fell.

"Hello?" I yelled. It echoed through the building. No one answered, but something moaned. I went to the pile of crates and back away. A green human stared at me. I knew what it was. A zombie. The green shirt and blue jeans were ripped and covered in blood. Right then, I was thankful we watched those zombie movies back then.

It approached me and I backed away more. But, I tripped on the fallen crate and landed on the ground. It hovered over me, trying to grab me. I kicked it and it flew back into another pile of crates. Unfortunately, the zombie stood back up and approached me again. I crawled back and ran into a wall. Fearing the end, I frantically looked for a weapon. Like magic, a crowbar appeared next to me.

Quickly, I grabbed and slammed the metal stick into the zombie's head. It fell, obviously dead. "I can't believe this." I told myself as I ran out. Apparently, the factory was in the middle of a neighborhood. Must of been pretty loud back then. I chuckled and walked on.

The dead laid on the ground. It sickened me. As I walked, I thought, 'Freddy's should be near by. Hopefully, my friends are ok.'

Without warning, I felt a cold feeling on my shoulder. Shocked, I turned around. An fellow animatronic stood there. It was a...what was it...Oh! A Wyvern! It wore black armor and its eyes were red. With silver claws and teeth, bat-like wings, a katana-like tail, spikes running down its back, and three dark gold horns rested on its head, I was a bit frightened.

"Who are you?" It questioned. Male. Hmm.

"Freddy Fazbear."

"Follow me." It commanded. Although it had no weapon, I didn't risk it. "Ok." I agreed. It walked down the sidewalk, I following it."So, who are you?" I asked.

"Nightvern." It said, not looking back. After a while, we reached a small green house. "When we get in, sit down. I got a heck of a story to tell you."


	2. A team

**CHAPTER 2: A TEAM**

"I-uh, okay?" I'm pretty sure Nightvern slapped himself as we entered the home. It was nice in there. Pictures of people hung on the wall, some with blood on them. I wonder what happened to those people. Most likely dead.

"Come on, tubby. My group's waiting." Nightvern said as he led me downstairs. "I'm not fat." I whispered. He chuckled as he flipped a light switch.

A table and couple of chairs laid in the middle of the basement. I saw some old blankets in the corners. Didn't he say a group? "Where your group?" I questioned.

"Probably searching for food, meds, or something." He answered quickly. He sat in one of the chairs and beckoned me to sit in one. When I did, he said to me, "We better wait. Can't tell it without them." The wyvern smiled at me. I nervously smiled back. "So, tubs, how'd ya get in there? Been trying for weeks now, and suddenly you burst out of there."

"I-I think someone put me there."

"Really?" Abruptly, the door slammed opened. I jumped and looked at the door. Four animatronics walked down the stairs. A bull, bunny, wolf, and dragon stared at me while I stared back. "Your back. Where were you?" Nightvern asked them. The bull glanced at him, and stated, "Looking for stuff. The norm. Who's he?"

"I am Freddy Fazbear. How are you?" I politely smiled. The bull scolded. "You brought a random guy off the streets?" He shot at Nightvern.

"Dude, BB, chill." The dragon told the bull. While they spoke, I took notice of what they looked like.

The bull, BB, was black, with a brown head. One of his horns was broken. I pondered how to broke. He wore a hoodie, with the word, 'Mess with me, I dare you'. His pants were black with chains hanging on the sides. His Jordan's were white and black.

The dragon, who defended me, was red, with black spikes running down his back. His teeth poked out of his mouth, too big for it. His turquoise eyes glowed under the light.

The wolf was bone skinny, and shorter than the others. Much like the dragon, she also had glowing turquoise eyes. Her fur was a really, REALLY dark blue. She looked younger than any else.

The bunny had black tipped ears. His body was silver and gray. All of his belly was silver. He had a lean muscular build, making him looked tough.

"Hey, tubby." I snapped out of my thoughts. Nightvern stood in front of me. "Zone out, bud?" He asked.

"I guess." I admitted. He snickered and faced his team mates. "As he had said, he is Freddy Fazbear. He came out of that building we've been trying to get in."

"Really?" BB once again glanced at me. He sighed and simply went back upstairs. We watched him leave. "Sorry about that, tubs. He has trust issues."

"Why?"

"Siblings left him when he saved them."

"Oh." I said quietly. That must of been terrible for him. The other three sat in the remaining chairs and we started a conversation.

"I'm Tundra. Fitting for my fur, no?" The bunny asked.

"Yes, it is." I answered. The wolf smiled and held out her hand. "Aimee. A-i-m-e-e." I shook Aimee's hand. The dragon nodded his head. "Lee."

Nightvern coughed to gain our attention. "So, want to hear the story?"

"What story?" I asked, wondering.

"You're gonna tell him about what happened, aren't ya?" Lee spoke, excited. I glanced at him, then at Nightvern. Aimee tapped her finger on table. Tundra smirked as he watched us all. "Are you gonna tell or am I?" he said to Nightvern.

"I will, Tundra." He inhaled and began.

"About a month ago, a man came in a hospital, throwing up everything in his stomach. He was sweating, pale, bags under his eyes. Doctors quickly attended to him, trying there best. A day later, he died for a heart attack. But, he kept moaning and moving his hands. Soon, the doctors showed the same symptoms as the man."

"Soon, the world was overrun by the dead. We are the only, 'living' thing, besides animals."

"So, there's no humans?" I asked, worried. Nightvern shook his head, giving me a deadpanned look. "W-Well, it was nice to meet you guys, but I need to go. Now."

"Wait, why?" Tundra questioned, standing up as I did. "I need to find my friends."

"Where are they? We'll help. Right, guys?" Aimee announced, glancing at everyone in turn. The others nodded in agreement. I was stunned by it. Why would they want to help me? A random stranger? "Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" The rabbit answered, wiggling his ears. I smiled. "Well, let's go then!"


	3. Rabbit in a cloest

**CHAPTER 3: RABBIT IN A CLOSET**

The walk towards the pizzeria was very long. The group gave me a pistol, fully loaded. BB decided to come along, though he stayed away from me. This was understandable. The others were on guard, something I was not used too.

I asked when they met. None answered, but avoided it by asking where the pizzeria was. During the long walk, I learned that Aimee and Lee were siblings. Which is odd, since they are different species. But I shouldn't judge. They are helping me.

We reach the building. It was ruined. The windows cracked and broken. The door off its hinges and rotting upon the ground. I was shocked. This was not what I expected. Then again, what was I to expect? A perfect building untouched by this mad new world?

I sighed. "Here we are. Freddy Fazbear's."

"Looks like hell." Nightvern flat out said. Lee snorted. I nervously chuckled. "Let's see if the others are there." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I led the group inside. The inside was even worse, hell inside hell. I rather not describe what it looked like, but that the smell was horrendous. Awful, lurid, unholy, all of the other synonyms for horrendous. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. My friends were unfazed, making me feel weak.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's! With your host, me!" I automatically announced, waving my hand.

"Thanks, tubby. We really needed that announcement." Nightvern sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"S-Sorry. It's in my program." I sheepishly answered. He shrugged. I moved the stage, where I smiled. Oh, the fine memories I've had up there. With Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. And of course, Gold. I frowned, wondering where they were.

"Dude, what a dump." BB mumbled, roughly kicking an old chair.

"I agree too. It looks like a stampede of hippos came by." Tundra nodded. I shrugged, mildly agreeing. "Uh, we should look around. My friends might be around."

"Don't get your hopes up." The older Wyvern bluntly said. I sighed, knowing he was right. We split up, into different directions. Nightvern the kitchen, Aimee and Lee the backroom, Tundra the bathrooms, and BB pirate's cove. I went through the west hall, to go to the office. I remember chasing Mike every night, over and over. He'd get fired every now and then, but he'll come back. He must be dead now, a man trapped in a rotting body, roaming this world.

I groaned, trying to push the thought out of my head. Promptly, a whump came from the closet door. I stopped, hesitant to go over. Carefully and silently, I slowly walked over. Another bam came from the door. "Yo, anyone there?" My old friend asked. I widened my eyes, speedily opening the door, but not before having to break the doorknob. "Bonnie!"

"Freddy? Freddy!" Bonnie excitedly yelled back, hugging my frame. I briskly hugged back, before grabbing his shoulders. "How are you? What.. happened here?"

"Shit hit the fan, that's what happened!" The purple rabbit exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "Where's Foxy? Chica? Gold?"

"I have no idea. I got shoved in here a few hours ago." We missed them by a few hours? I groaned.

"Come on, Bonnie. I have a group with me." I told him. He hummed in a questioning way. I steered him into the dining room and called out to the others.

"You just want to attract attention over here, don't you?" Nightvern harshly told me, leading the rest of them behind him. He glanced at Bonnie, before glancing at me. "This your friend?"

"Yeah. Bonnie, this is Nightvern." I introduced the team to him. He was wary at first, but I knew he'd warm up.

After that, we all decided to go back to the base. I sort of hoped we'd go looking for my other friends, but night was slowly crawling in. We had to leave.

 **Shoot me. I know, I know. Forever it took. Writers block hurts. But, ta-da! Here it is! Sorry for thy delay!**

 **s/11527462/1/Animatroncalypse-OC-Submission**


	4. Crying Girl

**CHAPTER 4: CRYING GIRL**

"Hold on, do y'all hear that? Sounds like.. Cryin'?" Bonnie questioned, his ears turned towards the aforementioned sound. "Someone's out there! We should go check it out. They could be in trouble!" He said worriedly.

I paused in thought. "Bonnie has a point. We can head back and investigate on the way. It won't take long."

"Fine. I'll go with you guys in case you get into trouble. Everyone else head back to base." Nightvern announced, the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

"Ah'll lead the way. Ah got the best hearin'." Bonnie called, walking to the door.

Once we had gotten outside, the crying became louder with each step. We came in front of a small café shop when Nightvern stopped suddenly, unsure.

"I don't know about this… That doesn't sound like a person crying."

Now that he mentions it, the sobbing does seem less… Human.

"We came this far. No turnin' back now." Bonnie stated, determined. He opened the shop doors with a loud creak.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

He called out into the dark store, his eye lights glowing dimly and casting a red light inside. "We ain't armed.. An' we ain't one of _them_. Y'all can come out now."

The sobs stopped with a small feminine gasp.

"It's alright, Ah ain't gonna hurt you none. We got a group a lil' ways back if'n ya wanna join us. Where are ya?" He asked gently, trying not to scare whoever was crying.

" _...I-I'm over here. By the counter. Can you please turn off any flashlights before coming over here? I-I don't like bright lights."_ A young lady's voice came from behind a dark corner of the shop, and Bonnie grinned in triumph.

"Alrighty then. What's yer name, sweetheart? M'name's Bonnie." He slowly walked over to the countertop, making sure to talk softly in order to keep whoever this was calm.

" _A-Adrian. Adrian Prowly."_

"Ah'm next to the counter now. Can Ah call ya Prowl? Ah can think of something else if'n ya don't like that name."

" _S-sure. I can see you from here. I'll follow you back to your base, but I don't want to go inside with your group. I don't like people looking at me."_

"Ah can get that. Ya shy? Don't y'all worry none miss Prowly, y'all like this group. Step out under this streetlight for a second, Ah need to make sure ya don't 'ave any injuries."

Bonnie stayed with the lady up until we got to the exit, but she stopped walking and he tried coaxing her out into the light.

Slowly, Adrian shambled out the door, her head down and hands behind her back. She was terribly thin and very pale, with blotches of blood spattered on her legs and arms. Her sleeves were torn off and her shorts had holes in them.

The only visible injuries she had were some scratches on her knees, arms and legs, a couple of cuts and a few minor bruises. She kept hiding her hands though, and never looked at us when we spoke, but somehow avoided bumping into anything.

" _I-I hear a pouncing one. It wears a hood and growls before leaping on you. We should go. They like nighttime the best."_ She quickly looked up, seeing the sky steadily getting darker.

"Pouncing one? What are you talking about, there's no such thing as a pou-AH GET IT OFF ME!" Nightvern yelled, someone's snarling drowning out his panic.

Adrian ran to him, shoving the hoodie wearing creep off and getting the wyvern back on his feet.

"Uh.. what should we do?" I asked.

" _Stick close. Pouncing ones target loners, not groups. Shove him back before he lands on you and he'll be stunned."_ She glared at the infected, snarling softly.

The infected growled back louder, backing up and getting ready to pounce once more. Adrian looked around for a weapon, and finding an axe wedged between a stump, she griped the handle and ripped it free.

" _This will do."_ She waited until the infected man took the bait and leaped, then at the last second before impact, she swung.

A bone shattering crunch rang through the air as the blade hit the infected smack dab in the head, the skull collapsing in and brain matter spattering everywhere. A small yip came from the creep, then he went limp.

Adrian coughed, clearing her throat.

" _Disgusting. Such a nice hoodie too."_ She casually wiped as much gore from her clothes as she could, then pried the bloody axe from the corpse's skull and inspected it. " _Mine now._ " She clutched the weapon tightly in her boney hands.

Now that she had quit hiding them, the three could plainly see the foot-long claws she had on each finger. Each stained in blood, although whose blood they didn't want to know.

" _Let's get going. I'd hate to run into another special infected. Think it's called a Pouncer, by the way. There's more than just him. If you hear loud grunting noises, we are screwed. Lets just say, the thing that makes that noise, makes the Incredible Hulk look like a baby in comparison."_ She grimaced.

"Then we are leaving." Nightvern said.

"Agreed." I replied. Night time didn't sound like a good time to be out. Bonnie nodded.

Walking back, I thought about Adrian. Nightvern said all humans were mindless killing things.

Perhaps he was wrong. Although, the wyvern didn't seem like the type to get info wrong. On the other hand, I barely know him. For now, I'll look past it.

We reached the base, somehow faster than before. "Home sweet base." Nightvern hummed, going in first.

"A house? Thought y'all had a real base. With barbed wire an' towers with guns.." My friend sounded disappointed.

"Sorry that you raised your expectations." I joked. Glancing at our new friend, I took note of her quietness. I was bothered by it, but said nothing.

Adrian merely looked around, inspecting the place. " _It's no military camp… But it'll do just as well."_

"Well, I guess." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. Quickly, I lead them inside. Something was wrong with her, very wrong. Seeing no one instantly, Bonnie frowned. "Where are they?"

"M-maybe in the basement. They don't seem to use the rest of the house." I answered.

Adrian began rummaging around the home for anything useful, finding a first aid kit, some Ibuprofen pills, and a couple dish towels.

" _If nobody minds, I'm just gonna take these painkillers…"_

Before anyone could say anything, she attempted to open the bottle, frustrated when she was unable to properly open it. " _Goddamn stupid nails."_ She muttered, before getting an idea.

Bonnie was about to offer her some help, when she grabbed the cap in her mouth and twisted the bottle, successfully opening it. " _Dumb child-proof locks."_

"Why did you need those right now? P-Pretty sure those are the others. Maybe BB's." I questioned.

" _Migraines."_ She answered, dumping a couple pills onto her hands and dry-swallowing. After a few minutes she visibly relaxed. " _Much better."_

"Okay.." I hummed. "W-We better go into the basement."

"Sure, Freder." Bonnie agreed. Then, a door creaked. Freezing, I looked behind us.

"You panicin', Freddy?" Bonnie noted. "It's just the house settlin'. Nothin' to worry yer head about."

"Sure." I growled.

"Boo." The three of us jumped as Tundra laughed. "Easy to scare!"

"Haha." Huffing, I glimpsed at Adrian, and panicked.

She had jumped up to her feet, arms spread out and claws extended to their impressive yet terrifying full arm span, which was at least a whole meter and a half.

Her eyes gleamed with animalistic fury, and let out a horrifying shriek, after which she barely growled out, " _Don't startle the Crying Girl."_

With unnatural, inhuman speed, she tore across the room headed straight for Tundra, shoving back Nightvern in the process. "T-Tundra? You might want to start running right about now." The wyvern gulped.

"Fuck this!" The rabbit ran from Adrian. Nightvern fumbled about, before shakily pulling out a revolter.

"You're gonna shoot?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"She's a damn infected! What else am I supposed to do?!" He shouted. Pointing it, he fired once, missing her by a hair. By now, I was in full panic mode. "What we do, what we do?!" I cried out.

"I don't know!" My friend said.

Adrian whipped her head around to glare at Nightvern, her blood red eyes searing his soul. She had paused in her pursuit long enough for Tundra to find somewhere to hide.

She growled in frustration seeing her quarry had disappeared, but started to calm down now that the source of her rage had disappeared.

Not yet calm enough to regain control, she slowly looked around for a darker space to get rid of her pounding headache.

Hands covering her head, she stumbled into an empty bathroom and sat down.

Bonnie realized something.

"Ah think Ah might 'ave an idea why Adrian went all crazy like that. When we first encountered 'er, she told me ta turn off my light before approachin' 'er, an' that she didn't like others looking at 'er. She also mentioned somethin' about havin' migraines when she took them pills. Perhaps it's _because_ she's infected! Think about it, sensitive to lights, doesn't like people near, migraines, the pale skin an' claws, she's definitely infected.. Yet, somehow she retained some semblance of 'er humanity." Bonnie theorized.

"Barely. I still say we end her." The reptile growled.

"I-I think she can hear us."

"Remember, we're talkin' about a girl with foot long claws on each finger. A few hits with those and you're screwed. What if they puncture yer stomach or somethin'? Besides, she only went bonkers when Tundra scared us. If she was on 'er guard at the moment 'e would have been fine, but she was focused on the pills, in other words, she let 'er guard down." Bonnie argued, his accent making it difficult to understand.

"What if it isn't because of that? She might kill us in our sleep!" Nightvern snarled.

"When we found 'er she was hiding behind a god damn countertop. In fact she was more scared of me than Ah was 'er! She protected ya from that Pouncer fer christ's sake! Speaking o' which, we wouldn't 'ave even known what ta do if she hadn't told us." He deadpanned.

Nightvern bared his teeth. "Fine! See if she's calm. I'm gonna check on Tundra." He stormed away.

"You do have a point, Bonnie." I told him. He smiled. "Thanks Freder." He slowly went over to the dark bathroom, and quietly asked, "Adrian? Are ya okay?"

He waited for a bit, then a shaky voice spoke. " _I-I think so. I-I'm sorry for scaring you like that.. Stupid infection."_

"It's okay. I think we should apologize for scaring you." I pointed out.

She looked up, her red eyes filled with a nervous energy. " _You.. Don't mind if I'm infected?"_

"You're not killing anyone. So, I guess no."

She cleared her throat roughly. " _Sorry. Throat's dry. I-is there any water I could have?"_ She asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. Haven't been here for long." I answered.

Her face fell slightly. " _Oh. That's okay. Bonnie's actually pretty much correct as for why I did go crazy back there."_ She remarked, changing the subject.

"Well, anything fine now. I'm Freddy Fazbear." I introduced myself.

" _Freddy… Freddy.. I swear, the name sounds so familiar to me, but I don't know why or how. Now that I think about it, I only remember wandering out of a broken into home feeling like everything was hopeless and having painful headaches at random."_ She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, trying to think.

"That sounds horrible. You got anything to say about this, Bonnie?" I asked my purple friend.

Bonnie rubbed his chin. "It might be a side effect o' the infection. Speaking o' which, ya'll mentioned there are more o' the mutated infected. What did ya mean by that?"

She stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on the floor so we could hear better. " _Well, besides the ones you've seen just standing wherever in the streets, there are five different infected, each mutated into stronger and twisted versions of themselves."_ She explained, holding up a hand.

" _The first and least mutated are the Pouncers. Basically the hoodie wearing creep from earlier. They've been mutated mainly in the arms and legs, allowing them to leap extremely far and not run out of stamina while doing it. Most likely they were parkour practitioners or just gymnasts due to the increase in flexibility."_ She explained, crouching down on all fours like the Pouncer.

" _They're also very quiet if they aren't near an uninfected person. When they are they'll start snarling."_ Adrian paused, clearing her throat.

" _Next is the Smogs. They cough a lot, so it's easier to find them if you listen carefully. One part of their faces are covered in nasty green boils, they're pretty tall and usually have hunched shoulders."_

She stood up and raised her shoulder blades, pretending to cough. " _The way Smogs attack is with their mutated tongue. It's extremely long and pretty strong too, so they'll wait for someone to wander off and then grab them with their tongues. After they die, they release this cloud of thick, green smog that makes you cough and obscures your vision. They were probably heavy smokers before they got infected."_

She shuddered, moving on.

" _Then there's probably the grossest infected out of all of them. The Hurlers. Imagine a huge, fat, smelly ball of puke that makes a disgusting burbling and gurgling noises. That's a Hurler. I feel kind of bad for them, because basically all their insides are squashed between inflated intestines trying to deal with fat. It's basically a walking vomit bomb. Not something you want to run into."_ She gagged, sticking her tongue out.

" _The real gross part is how they attack you. So, there's no space for all the bile their bodies have made to go, so what do you do when you've eaten way too much? You hurl it back up, of course! Only, this bile stinks like you wouldn't believe. A landfill full of dirty diapers smells better than that stuff! But the normal infected are absolutely attracted to the stuff, so they'll attack anything or anyone that's covered in it."_ She shook her head in disgust.

" _The last two are extremely dangerous. The Crying Girls, aka one of me, are normally passive and pretty docile. You could walk right past one and not even realize it. The only exception is when you get close to them. Normally, a Crying Girl will be sitting down, sobbing like this,"_ she sat down, and quietly started sobbing. Occasionally she'd bring her hand up and wipe some imaginary tears from her eyes.

" _But sometimes you can find one walking around with her hands by her head. If you approach one, she'll first gasp in surprise. Then she'll start growling softly."_ She demonstrated what it would look like.

" _If you back away quickly, she'll go back to sobbing, but if you don't she starts growling louder and begins standing up."_

She slowly got up to a crouch.

" _Again, you'll be fine if you back away quickly, but if you still don't you'd better have a shotgun on hand. Shotguns are the only weapon strong enough to kill a Crying Girl in one shot, but you have to get very close to do that. After that, she'll stand up and start shaking all over, and her growling sounds more like screaming. This would be your second to last warning right now to back off, so you really should heed her warnings."_ She warned.

" _If you're_ _ **still**_ _there, she'll extend out her arms all the way, stand up straight, look you in the eyes, and scream. Then, unless you have a thing full of gas or something, you're kinda screwed. She'll chase after you, and she won't stop until A, you're dead, B, she's dead, or C, you're somewhere she can't get to. Then she gets confused and runs off."_

She paused, taking a breath.

" _The reason why I didn't do that is because I got distracted, and I honestly didn't actually want to kill him. I was just startled by his sudden appearance and had a brief relapse to the time when I didn't know why I cried or why I'd get angry at people who approached. Thankfully the relapse was short, so while I was confused about why I was chasing Tundra, I could calm myself down enough to be able to let him get away."_

"Makes sense. So, what's the last infected? That was only four." Bonnie asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Adrian grimaced.

" _The last infected, and probably the most dangerous besides the Crying Girl, is called a Hulk. It's this huge, hulking mass of pure muscle, up to the point where it needs to walk on it's hands like a gorilla because it's too massive otherwise. These things are giants, and they'll kill anything that moves. It's like an infected Incredible Hulk, except you can kill it."_ She looked around for something she could use, then decided to cover two chairs with some blankets and crawl underneath, making herself look like a huge bodybuilder.

" _It takes a while, but you can kill it. It grunts and snorts in anger like some sort of animal, and it can somehow fit through a maintenance vent. It can just smack you to the side of a building, or punch you in the gut and break your ribs. It does have a weakness though. If you can manage to set it on fire, it doesn't matter how you do it, but if you set it on fire you can kill it much faster. It can also rip apart a piece of the road and chuck it at you if you're too far away, but if you keep moving it's easy to dodge."_

She finished her explanation, taking a moment to clear her throat.

" _That's all the infected we really need to worry about. The commons don't count, since they're so easy to deal with. Speaking of them, they're attracted to loud noises like car alarms, generators, pipe bombs, and music. Gunfire doesn't seem to get their attention."_

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

" _Simple. I've seen it. I remember wandering around the city and seeing these infected attack. Some people were smart enough to fight back with guns, and I almost ended up dead with the rest of the infected."_

I nodded. Feeling someone staring at me, I asked, "Wanna go upstairs? I feel.. uncomfortable here. N-Not because of you!" I quickly added.

She shrugged. " _Sure._ _I don't mind."_

"Bonnie? You want to come?"

" _You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm kinda tired anyway."_ She yawned, carefully rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Ah'll come too." Bonnie replied to me.

"Come on, Adrian. Let's get some sleep."

Adrian slowly got up to her feet, grabbing her axe and pills. " _Fair warning; I'm not a morning person. Don't try waking me up before six AM, even if there's an earthquake going on."_ She muttered softly, sounding drowsy.

With that, I lead them upstairs. I felt nervous. Like someone was watching. Clichė, I know, but it's true. I hope the feeling will go away. Right after I got myself comfortable, I heard Adrian sputter into a nasty sounding coughing fit. She moaned quietly, then apologised.

"It's nothin' t' worry 'bout Prowler. Ya can't help it." I heard Bonnie whisper. Adrian muttered something in return, but I had already begun drifting off.

 **Look, long chap!**

 **Adrian-CNS**

 **s/11527462/1/Animatroncalypse-OC-Submission**

 **(Edit: Forgot stuff at the end)**


	5. Meeting

**CHAPTER 5: MEETING**

"This is an outrage! We can't have people like her around us!" BB cried in rage.

"Hush! We are a team. We decide as one." Nightvern calmly stated, glancing at BB. The bull huffed.

"For once, I agree with BB. She can't even take a joke." Tundra sighed. Groaning, Nightvern rubbed his face.

"Don't deny, Nightvern. She's infected. She'll turn one day." Aimee said, crossing her arms. Lee nodded.

"So, we all say she's a danger?" The wyvern sighed. "Fortunately for you, I agree. What do we do with her?"

"I say we end her." Taking out a M1911, he added, "Easy shot, head first."

"We don't need to go that extreme, BB. We can just kick her out." Nightvern stated.

"That bear and rabbit seem to trust her. Think they'll go with her?" Tundra questioned.

"I'm not sure."

"I hope they do. We don't need tagalongs." BB snorted.

"BB, please. Anyways, what they do is up to them. Though, I believe they might." Nightvern sighed. "Rest. We'll tell Adrian to leave tomorrow."

I awoke in a fearful state. Shaking my head, I glanced at my comrades. Peacefully they slept. I sighed. Stupid nightmare. I just couldn't shake the feeling off. 'Look at you. Already getting paranoid.' I thought, growling at myself. No one is watching, Freddy. Stop it.

Growling again, I sat up. My nightmare wasn't even scary. Just eyes watching me. Nothing scary. Bet a flea has worse dreams than me. I shook my head. My mind went to a different subject, one that would keep my mind off of it.

Where in the world are the others?

" _Morning Freddy."_ Adrian whispered, making me jump.

"Jesus Christ that scared me!" I breathed. Confused, I added "I thought you weren't a morning person?"

Adrian nodded. " _I'm not. I just couldn't sleep. Damn coughs kept me up."_ She rasped, once again in the midst of a fit. " _I swear I'd be a Smog if it weren't for these claws."_ She chuckled, holding up said appendages. She sat down on a recliner, relaxing. " _Bonnie's still sleeping, just so you know."_

Raising my eyebrow, I asked, "Are you absolutely sure you're okay?"

She hummed in thought.

" _I guess so. I mean, my body aches constantly, I get easily stressed, these painful headaches keep popping up, and my throat hurts like a bitch, but other than that I'm pretty much normal. Well, as normal as possible at the moment."_ She shrugged. " _Honestly it depends...What's your definition of 'okay'?"_ She asked, making air quotes as she spoke.

"Like, not coughing a bunch? I don't know." I shrugged.

" _That I can't help. Perhaps if I got something to drink, then maybe. Obviously I'm still an infected, but I seem to be the first one to have some sort of immunity."_ Adrian rubbed her chin, running calculations in her head.

"Maybe you do. Not much of an immunity though."

" _True. I'm mostly affected physically, but mentally I'm the same. Perhaps…. This might be a little far fetched, but perhaps if we find some sort of military operations, they could use my DNA to search for a cure!"_ She proclaimed, forgetting to be quiet.

"That's very far fetched." I waved my hand.

" _It's a possibility though! It could work!"_

"I… I guess. Maybe." I didn't feel like arguing with someone right now.

Adrian looked at me, eyes shining with something I hadn't seen yet. Hope.

" _We have to try. Even if there's less than a five percent chance of it actually working, we have to at least try. Hope is a powerful feeling, Freddy."_

"Yeah, it is… Should we wake up Bonnie?"

" _If you feel like it, go ahead. Perhaps Nightvern and the others are awake."_

"Yeah, okay." Going over to my friend, I gently kicked him. "Bonnie, up."

Bonnie groaned in his sleep, then sat up.

"What time is it?" He yawned, beginning to stretch.

"Uh.." Checking my internal clock, I answered, "8:00 am."

He huffed, then stood. "Suppose our friends are up yet?"

"We don't know. We were about to check."

" _Hi Bonnie. You sleep well?"_ Adrian asked, picking up her axe and resting it on her shoulder.

"Eh. Not bad, all things considered." He shrugged, blinking.

"Must you wield that axe like that?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow. " _Like what? The infected aren't exactly friendly."_

"Nevermind. We going down or what?" I sighed.

Adrian nodded, and started walking to the stairs. I followed, a little nervous. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, to our surprise, Nightvern was already there. "Tubs. Adrian. Bonnie. Morning."

"Good morning."

" _Good morning._ "

"Mornin'."

He nodded. "I have come here to inform Adrian something."

Adrian sighed, having expected this. " _Let me guess. You and your friends all took a vote and decided I'm too dangerous to have around, and are kicking me out. Am I correct?"_ She flatly spoke, her face neutral.

"Yes, correct. It is only due to your behavior yesterday." Nightvern exhaled.

" _You do realize that wasn't my fault, right? If nobody scares me or gets me angry, I won't regress. The fact that I'm still able to think and talk like normal is, in itself, an oddity."_

"But, you may turn. Which is a problem. You must leave."

Adrian's gaze hardened slightly. " _Before I do so, I would like to point out that I am literally the only human so far who has mostly overcome infection. Meaning, I could be the key to returning this hell back to normal."_

"Well, we are not interested in that. Right, Tubs?" He glanced at me.

"Well… Adrian is right." I rubbed my neck.

"Ah' agree. There _is_ a possibility that Adrian's DNA might have some sorta mutation preventin' 'er from turnin' all the way." Bonnie scratched his chin, thinking. "It's a long shot, but if'n this theory is correct, we could potentially create a cure fer the infection."

"But, as you said, a long shot. If you two agree with _her_ , then you may leave with her. Good day." Nightvern breathed out smoke. He stormed down into the basement.

Adrian sighed. " _Well. That certainly could have gone better."_

I sighed. "I know a place we can stay in for a bit. A warehouse."

" _Sounds like as good a plan as any. I saw a gun store in this area during my wanderings. Perhaps we should stop by, get something to protect ourselves with."_

"Yes, yes, whatever. Let's go." We headed out the door. "Where is it?"

Adrian pointed east. " _About two blocks. Whitaker's Gun Store, I think."_

"Lead the way, my lady." Tipping my hat, I chuckled.

Adrian rolled her eyes, snorting in amusement. She walked past an abandoned car, striking any common infected with devastating swings of her axe. I kept out of her way. She was frightening. We past a corner when my ears picked something up. "Viktor!"

Adrian paused to look at me. " _Who?"_

"Wha? I didn't say that!"

" _Then who did?_ "

"I'm not sure… Bonnie, think you can locate the person?"

Bonnie nodded, turning his ears to look for the voice. His expression turned confused, then he looked up. "'Parently, she's above us somewhere." He squinted at a couple buildings, then pointed to a single story brick building. "There."

We looked up, trying to spot whoever was shouting, when I found a gray figure dangling from a balcony.

"Ah. Problem solved. We just need to get her down."

" _And how are we going to do that?"_ Adrian asked, a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Enter the building and pull her up, of course." I headed to the building's entrance, then said, "Perhaps you should go first, Adrian. You have a weapon."

Adrian sighed, then opened the door. Walking past a few commons, she searched for a staircase. Finding it, she began to climb. Thankfully, we got to the top fairly easily, and we proceeded to search for the room this person was in.

After a few minutes, Bonnie called out, "Ah found 'er.", and led us to the room. Nothing particularly exciting, just a typical office room with a balcony. A child-like voice called out once more. "Viktor! I'm stuck!"

Surprisingly, someone else was there. His lean body strained as he pulled up a smaller rabbit. He wore a black vest over a very torn Khaki shirt. His pants were camouflaged, with a grey duster on top of it. "Esfir, you really need to be careful." His British voice said.

The smaller rabbit giggled. "Sorry, Viktor."

Adrian huffed. " _Well. This was a waste of time. Ooh! I think I see a Molotov cocktail under that table!"_ Carefully, Adrian crawled under the table and picked up a beer bottle with a cloth stuffed inside it.

Confused, Bonnie asked what a Molotov was.

" _It's a small jar filled with a flammable liquid, like gasoline or propane. Then you take a cloth, like a bed sheet or shirt, dip a corner in the liquid, and stuff the rest into the bottle. If you want to use it, you have to use it quickly. You light the corner soaked in the liquid, and throw it at a target. When the bottle breaks, it flings the liquid around and catches fire from the cloth."_ Adrian explained, holding the bottle with utmost care. She knew from experience that Molotovs were a dangerous menace to Crying Girls and Hulks. Luckily, nobody had a lighter.

"What do we do now?" I whispered.

" _We go through with our original plan."_ Adrian winced, grabbing her head with both hands. " _Fuck! Migraine."_ She whimpered.

The rabbit's ear flicked. "Someone's here."

"I think she heard you." I said.

Adrian groaned. " _Shit.. This seriously hurts! Like, really bad."_ Adrian's shoulders began to move as she suddenly started crying. " _F-fuck. Now I-I'm sobbing again."_

Suddenly, the table moved. The wolf slide it away, pointing his pistol at us. "Wait! She's fine!" I pleaded. "Bonnie, help me out."

Bonnie's thoughts raced, trying to think of something. "The pills…" He murmured. "They must have worn off by now." He started to move toward Adrian, intent on grabbing the pain pills.

The wolf, Viktor, watched. His green eyes showed panic. "What's he doing, bear?"

"H - Helping our friend."

"Friend?"

Adrian paid no heed to Bonnie's approach, the sudden onslaught of pain the focus of her attention. Quickly, Bonnie snatched the pills from Adrian's belt, and spoke softly. "Don't worry Prowly, Ah got somethin' that'll help. Here, just open yer mouth an' eat these." He quickly opened the bottle and placed a few pills into his hand, then held them to Adrian.

Still sobbing, she shakily took the pills from Bonnie and swallowed.

"You okay?" I asked.

After a minute, Adrian relaxed and stopped sobbing. " _I-I'm fine now, thanks. I wasn't able to focus for a while."_ Adrian took her hands away from her face and reached for the bottle.

"Okay, what's going on here? How can… this thing talk?" Viktor demanded.

Adrian turned, finally noticing him.

" _Hmm? Ah. I assume you're talking about me. One, I am not a 'thing'. That would imply me being an inanimate object, and not a person. Two, I only have a general idea of how I'm still me. Something's prevented me from turning completely, so while physically I'm infected, mentally I'm a normal person."_

Clicking his tongue, he lowered the pistol, but still holding it. "So, you're safe?"

" _As long as nobody startles me by accident, then yes."_

He scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

Adrian's red eyes narrowed. " _I do tend to get painful migraines from time to time, and I can get provoked fairly quickly, but other than that I'm still human."_

"As human as an infected, you mean?"

" _Yes, I am an infected. That much is true. I also happen to be the second most dangerous infected you could have the misfortune to encounter. I'll give you a hint. They cry a lot, look weak, and can kill a person in a matter of seconds."_

His face fell. "A Witch…. A Witch!" He panickedly shot at her.

Adrian glared at him, not flinching at all as a bullet ripped through her flesh. She calmly took one of her nails and dug out the bullet from her left arm, not once flinching. In reality, she didn't feel a thing. Her body was numb from being infected, and she barely even bled.

She rolled her scarlet eyes. " _Seriously? A pistol? Oh please, I've seen worse wounds from a crowbar. Every handheld pistol takes three to four shots to even kill a common infected tops. You really think a ten mil bullet would hurt me?"_ She snorted at the ridiculousness of it all. In all honesty, Adrian hadn't felt a thing. The infection had dulled her sense of touch to the point of pins and needles.

"I panicked, thank you!" He snarled. "It's reasonable to panic when a dangerous creature like you is in front of me."

Adrian chuckled.

" _Trust me, if I wanted you dead, you'd be nothing but a mangled scrap heap by now. Honestly, how did you not realize I was a Crying Girl beforehand? I mean, look at me! It's not like I'm normal looking anymore. And that panicking would have meant death to you if I actually was completely infected. Unless you use a shotgun at extremely close range, that shot would instantly startle a Crying Girl."_ She calmly explained.

Viktor grumbled.

"I think we should go now." I said, standing up.

" _Agreed. It's getting late in the day."_

"Yep. So, goodbye." We left the two. As we exited the building, I said, "He was kinda mean."

Adrian nodded, not saying anything. Bonnie agreed.

"So, where to? The gun store?"

" _Of course."_ She continued walking eastward down the block, occasionally killing a common in her way. Again, I kept my distance. "You aren't bothered by what he said, right?"

Adrian didn't reply, merely tearing a common infected apart with her claws. I nervously hummed. As we walked, I continued to ask if she bothered. She never replied.

"Just answer me!" I finally yelled.

Adrian immediately held up a claw in a shushing manner. " _Be quiet. You could alert a horde by yelling!"_ She hissed, taking out her axe.

"Then answer me." I hissed back.

" _Fine. Yes, I am bothered. His reaction, while I've come to expect it from people, distresses me. It also bothers me what he called me. A Witch. Certainly, it is much more creative than Crying Girl, but I don't recall anyone ever referring to me as such. I actually might keep that. Witch. Has a good ring to it."_

"I think it's a stupid name." I told her. "Why would you call yourself that?"

" _It sounds better than Crying Girl. And besides, if we encounter one, it'd be weird calling it a Crying Girl."_ She shrugged. " _And It's a nice censorship of bitch."_

"Well, I'm calling you Crying Girl. Witch makes you sound evil. Plus that censorship."

" _I never said I would call myself a Witch. But it would be less confusing if we just all called them one name so we know what we're talking about."_

"I give up. You're very stubborn." I sighed.

" _Not stubborn. Persistent."_ Adrian smirked. " _Anyways, we're here._ "

"Good. And persistent is the same thing." I chuckled.

" _Persistent means you don't give up. Stubborn means you don't take no as an answer. Kinda the same, just in a different light."_ Adrian pushed open the door to the shop.

" _Holy mother of Hades, it's like a smorgasbord of weaponry in here!"_ She called, awe in her voice.

I whistled. "Guess no one touched anything in here. What you think, Bun?"

Bonnie was jaw dropped. "It's… It's beautiful. So many guns…" He whispered.

"When did you become a gun fan?" I asked.

"Just now."

"So, we just grab all we can carry or what?" I asked Adrian.

Adrian, who was busy checking out all the different selections, answered, " _Take whatever you think looks and feels the best to you, plus any survival gear. Medical supplies, tents, compasses, anything you think might be helpful."_

"Aye, aye, cap'." I saluted. Walking around, I found a backpack. To be honest, I had no idea what any of those were. Well, the compass. So, I dumped whatever in the bag. I hope most of it is useful. "Hey, we staying here tonight? It's getting dark out."

Adrian looked at a broken window. " _Alright. But we need to make the place secure."_ She started pushing a large display case in front of the window, surprisingly not using much effort.

"Okay, secure what?"

" _Windows, doors, any broken walls, we need to make sure no infected can get inside. Push any large shelf in front of the windows or doors, as those are easily broken."_

"Gotcha." Doing what she said, a sassy remark came to me. "I think we failed already. I mean, you're already in here, so." I trailed off.

Adrian stopped and glared at me. " _Ha ha ha, yes, very funny Freddy. Just don't startle her."_

Laughing, I apologized. "Come on. It was at least a little bit funny, no?"

Adrian sighed. " _Just help me block these windows, alright?"_

"Okay, okay. No more jokes than. For now." I smirked, pushing down a shelf. "Was it funny, though?"

" _Kind of. But the same could be said about wild animals, and you're already here, so…"_ She trailed off slyly.

"Wow. Okay, I get it. But what about Bonnie?"

" _I don't mind a little hassenpfeffer."_

"A what? You mean a harmless rabbit, right?" I giggled.

" _Almost. Hasenpfeffer is a dish containing rabbit meat."_

"So, you're gonna eat him? Hey, she's gonna eat you!" I yelled at him.

"What? Ah didn't do anythin' though!"

I laughed. "I kidding, Bun. You really think she'd do that?"

"Nope. Ah was playin' along."

"Sure, Bun Bun." I teased.

"Big ears, remember?"

"So, you're Dumbo?"

"Hey! Take that back, Winnie the pooh!"

"Nope!" I stuck my tongue out.

" _Boys. What will I do with you two."_ Adrian sighed, finishing pulling a file cabinet in front of the door.

"Sorry, Mom." I laughed. I was enjoying this.

" _You better be, I might give out spankings."_

"On metal creatures? I'd like to see you try!"

Adrian smirked, then plunged her hand into a metal desk. With a little effort, she managed to drag her claws into the metal, causing it to split where she pulled.

Raising my hands, I said, "I take that back."

" _I thought so."_ She cleanly removed her hand from the desk, her claws now a bit cleaner.

"We done securing?" I asked.

" _Yes. Since the emergency exit is made of a thicker metal, common infected won't be able to break it. Now maybe I should see if I can get the power working."_

"You go do that."

Adrian walked off, taking a small flashlight from a box. She turned a corner and disappeared into the appearing shadows.

Looking at the desk she punched, I asked Bonnie, "Think I could do that?"

"Maybe ya could dent it, perhaps bend it, but Ah don't think ya'll can shred it inta ribbons like that."

"Give me a metal box. See if you're right."

"Ah don't know… It'd probably make a very loud noise."

"We could muffle it. Come on. Please." I begged him.

"Ah swear, if you attract a horde, ya'll can fight 'em by yerself." He grumbled, looking for something he could use.

"Don't be grumpy, Bonnie. If I'm right, you get to see me do something cool, if I'm wrong, you can laugh at me. It's a win-win for you!" I told him. I have never understand why he'd be grumpy for no reason.

He sighed. "Here." He shoved a metal crate over. Taking it, I placed it on the counter. Hovering my fist over the crate, I asked, "Ready?"

"Ready as Ah'll ever be."

"One, two, three!" I slammed my fist onto it. It barely made a dent. As for my fist, it screamed with pain. Making a silent scream, I shook my hand.

Bonnie laughed hard, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yep, you were right." I said in a strained voice.

Bonnie's laughter dissolved into soft chuckles, then stopped altogether. "Next time, why don't ya listen to me when Ah say somethin's a bad idea?"

"You never know until you try."

"True enough. Where's Adrian?"

"Should be in the back. Adrian?" I yelled.

There was a long pause. " _No good. The fusebox is fried. That means we won't have any electricity to turn on lights or heat this place. We'll need some blankets or sleeping bags to keep warm."_ Adrian replied, slowly walking into view.

"Yeah, got ya." My hand still stung.

A growling noise came from Adrian. " _And I need something to eat."_

"Yep." By now, I was ready to just scream. "We can look around for something in this place."

" _Good idea."_ Adrian tossed flashlights to us, then began scanning the shelves. Looking at Bonnie, I said, "Give me something to scream in."

"Uhhh… Use yer bag?" He suggested.

"Screw it." Grabbing it, I opened it. I screamed with all my might. Even giving out some curse words.

" _Shh!_ " Adrian hushed, holding a claw over her mouth.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Punching metal hurts."

She looked at me, a confused expression on her face. "Yeah, just ignore that statement."

Adrian sighed, and continued searching. She eventually came across the camping department, and grinned. Looking around, she passed by fishing rods and lures, butterfly catchers, and sunscreen bottles, but no tents or sleeping bags yet.

She did, however, find hiking gear. More specifically, a large hikers backpack. It was surprisingly light, so she picked it up and continued looking.

She picked up some other items as well, such as a portable water filter, first aid, Swiss Army knives, lighters, bandages, maps, water canteens, assorted traps and bait, and a few different survival guides. " _Ah, here we go. Tents."_

She picked up a few tents and sleeping bags, tossing them into the backpack. For extra safety, she took some bug repellent as well as a hydro bladder for extra water. " _Ta da."_

"Good find, Adrian." I congratulated.

"Ah found some dried meat, if that helps any." Bonnie added.

" _Excellent! Now we just need some non-perishable foods and we're pretty much set."_

"Like canned stuff?"

" _Yep!"_

"Well, we can do that tomorrow. I'm tired." I yawned.

Adrian nodded, opening up the sleeping bags. "Those things better be comfortable."

" _We can't afford to be picky, alright?"_

"Alright, alright. Nevermind." I shrugged.

Adrian set the bags down, then promptly curled into hers and fell asleep. I did so too, saying goodnight to Bonnie.

"Night' Freddy. Adrian."

Strumming his guitar, he chuckled. "Enjoying my tunes, Disharmony?"

"I would enjoy it better if I weren't thinking. So, please, just be quiet." Disharmony asked kindly. In response, he played an A and C cord together. "Neil…"

"No, you kneel!" He laughed. Putting down the guitar, he marched over to her. "What are you working on, anyway?" Neil asked.

"I'm more thinking than working, to be honest." She sighed.

"About that sentient 'Crying Girl' or whatever, right? Yes, no, maybe so?" He rambled on, waving his hands.

"Yes, yes! Can you please go? Go check on your weapons or something." The odd creature pleaded with him.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." The bloody red canine left. He chuckled, walking down a bright hallway. Entering his room, he flopped onto a wooden chair. Looking across from him, he smiled. He just loved weapons.

They were so powerful. People looked at them, and obeyed your orders. To have someone's life in your hands was so… exciting. He lifted up a knife, and grinned. A needle point hunting knife, perfecting for a quick kill. His grin faltered. Although he liked them, he didn't like what they did if you actually used them. But, sometimes, it's a must.

Unconsciously, he touched left side of his snout. Neil growled. "Не думайте об этом." He muttered to himself. "Это не важно , это не важно, это не важно ."

Neil sighed. Enough with the weapons today. He stood up, stabbing the table with the knife. Tomorrow, he will talk to that 'Crying Girl'. But, for now, sleep was important. Moving across the room, he layed on a pile of thin blankets. "Goodnight, myself. May God be watching."

 **Holy, am I happy. Look at this!**

 **I feel like I screwed up on this chap. But, I am pleased still.**

 **I mus note, I have a co-writer who, of course, writes with me. She helped last chap and this one. She'll most likely help on all the chaps from now on! She's also the reason why the chaps are becoming longer. Thanks, CNS!**

 **Don't worry, Viktor and Esfir will show up again, nest chap! Just a short introduction for them.**

 **Side note to Snowfrost , may I use that idea in your review? I like it!**

 **Viktor and Esfir(Victor John Foxfire)**

 **Disharmony(Snowfrost)**

 **Neil Drew Hyman(Me)** **I know I shouldn't add my own characters, but I couldn't resist!**


	6. Message (Not a chapter)

**Look, not a chapter. But a message.**

 **A lot of people are going through crap. Like Burning Wolf, Micahell, and others.**

 **I'm not going through anything. But seeing things happen to people I take inspiration from, causing them to give up on stories, it's not okay.**

 **I know Burning reads this, mostly likely.**

 **I say, you keep going. If you return on making stories, expect me to be there. If your problems are solved, good. If not, then make your own solution. You are inspiring, which is why I adopted this fair story.**

 **You talk to Micahell, right? If so, tell him I said I expect Exo's lore to be as amazing as his other stories. That those toxic people are nothing more than people who have nothing better to do than judge and insult others.**

 **I give my support to you two and more.**

 **As for this story, I dare not give up on it. I will continue it.**

 **I am not dead. This story is not dead. We live on.**


	7. Eyes in the Dark

CHAPTER 6: EYES IN THE DARK

I couldn't sleep. The feeling of being watched would not shake off. Someone might be in the back. Standing up, I took out my pistol from my hat. It made a good storage for my gun and bullets.

Walking around the store, I made my way to the back, where the broken power box was. Chills ran down my backside. There was no light, but my eyes shone. Although, they revealed little. Once again, I felt eyes burning at the back of my head. I shook my head. Shake it off, Freddy, shake it off.

Then, the sound of breathing reached my ears. I heard breathing. Whipping around, I pointed my gun. Odd eyes stared back at me, glaring. The pupils were mismatched, had lavender irises, all floating in a poisonous green pool. Nervously, I asked, "W-Who are you?"

"I am like you. Yet not." It answered, feminine and inharmonious. Riddles. They always had confused me. Never liked them.

"A-Are you dangerous?" I questioned.

"If I were, you and bunny boy would be dead already." It- she- answered. That is true.

"May I ask what your name is? My name is Freddy Fazbear."

"Disharmony. Whoever gave me it described perfectly." I blinked. Strange name. But, no stranger than Foxy's real name.

"How are you, Disharmony?" I tried to make friends with her.

"Pretty good. I suggest you lower that pistol. My paw holds a much more powerful than that mere thing. Don't push my claw." Claw and paw? What creature had both? But, I obeyed.

"Much better. In return, I have done the same." She replied.

"Freddy? Where are you?" Adrian's voice called out.

"I'm coming!" I called back. Looking back at Disharmony, she made a purr.

"Go on. You'll see me soon." And with that, the eyes disappeared.

Shaking my head, I went back. "You need me, Adrian?"

She shook her head. "Don't walk off like that. You'll get yourself lost like that."

"We're in a blocked stor- you know what? Nevermind. When are we leaving?"

She yawned, then glanced at a clock. "Well… It's eight am in the morning."

"Okay, so?" I waved my hand.

"We should get moving by.. Noon."

I clicked my tongue. My back itched. "Wanna wake up Bonnie or?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'm on it." Walking to Bonnie, I gently kicked his stomach. "Up, Bonnie. Rise!"

He groaned in his sleep, turning away. "I.. come on! You southern ass, wake up!" I really didn't want to curse, but he needed to wake up.

"Fack off, fatbear. Ah'm tryin' t' sleep." Bonnie's accent was thickening as he spoke, becoming grumpy.

I groaned. "Up, up! Rise, you dumb bunny! I thought rabbits were active little things."

"N't me. Mornin's n't mah' thang."

"Bonnie Travon Gylnn, you get up now."

He grumbled, then sat up. "Fahn. Bett'r be a damn good res'n y'all woke me."

I shrugged. "Adrian said too."

He growled. "She say t' wake me riaht now, Fazfuck."

"First, it's Fazbear. Second, yes."

"Ah," Adrian interrupted, " I meant wake him up when we get ready to leave."

"Well, all you did was nod. You didn't say nothing."

"Sorry. Should have said something." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. I sighed. "I guess you could go back to sleep then, Bonnie. Sorry."

"Damn riaht yr' sorry." He laid back down, pulling the sleeping bag over his head.

"Grumpy south bunny." I mumbled, rubbing my neck.

"To be fair, I would be like this if it was before six."

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

She coughed. "I would be seriously grumpy if I was in Bonnie's place. To my memory, I always woke up after six am."

"Okay. You two need to learn how to wake up earlier. It's good for the soul!"

"Trust me when I say this. Never wake me before six. Not even if your life depends on it."

"Wow, your sleep is more important that my life. Good to know." I said with a bitter tone.

She sighed. "It's not that. I don't remember some points in time. I remember waking up at times covered in blood and gore not my own. Blacking out when people came near. I don't want that to happen to you guys."

"Oh. Well, you'd be covered in oil.. That's not helping, is it?"

"Not really. My point is, I don't want to accidentally hurt you two."

"Okay, okay. I doubt you would." I rubbed my neck again.

"But I don't want to take that risk."

"Hey, don't worry. You won't take that risk, I know. But, I really don't you'd attack us. That's the reason we came with you!"

Adrian hummed in response.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"It's just hard to accept. So many have tried ending me.. And now I'm in a group." She sighed, looking at the gun she had found.

"Well, we have no plans of ending you. I promise, Adrian." I held out my hand.

Adrian smiled. "Thanks." She walked over to a window, pushing the blockade away slightly so she could look. Commons shambled about, mindless and blank. One bumped into another, and they began fighting. Clawing and kicking and throwing punches at each other. The first one stood triumphant over the second's limp body, then slowly became blank once more.

"The commons remain as idiotic as before, thank goodness."

"I don't they'd change in a night. But, that's a good thing."

"Indeed. Imagine, infected people, in what must now be the hundreds, coordinating attacks in an organized manner. Forming hordes when it's the most beneficial to them." She shivered, not liking the complications.

"Now that's a real apocalypse." I noted, glancing at the window.

"Just be glad you haven't seen a Hulk. Those things are terrifying." She chuckled. "Well, I did once come across a trio of Hulks sitting down with some tea. I swear, one had a monocle as well." She snorted at the image of a British Hulk.

I laughed. "Such gentleman!"

She ran her clawed hands through her hair, then shook her head. "Anyways, why don't we start picking out a gun? They're over by the entrance." She looked over to the blocked doors.

"Ooh, guns!" Although I have never shot a gun before, I bet it's easy.

Adrian walked behind the counter, looking over all the different selections. M16, machine pistols, Uzi, hunting rifles and scar-l's, every type you could imagine. She laid her eyes on a auto-tactical shotgun, and picked it up with great care.

She froze, staring at the gun in her hands. "Adrian?"

"I-I've seen this before." She murmured, taking ten shotgun shells and loading the gun. Scenes flashed before her eyes as she aimed at a target silhouette of a person. "Walk carefully towards her, briskly so as not to startle. Wait until she gets up. Then fire." She fired five repeated shots to the neck, then paused. Shaking her head, she put the gun on safety and set it down.

"Woah. Are.. Are you angry or something?" I asked, very impressed.

She looked at me, eyes vacant. "N-no, I just… I remember seeing survivors take down Witches without get hurt. Something I hadn't seen before. Whenever there was a Witch blocking a doorway or path, a survivor would take a shotgun, any shotgun, and do the same thing. Killing her without a fight."

I nodded. "So, I guess you know how now?"

She clutched the shotgun closely. "I'll deal with any Witches we encounter."

"Got it." I gave her two thumbs up.

She chuckled. "Now it's your turn. Go ahead, pick a gun."

I nodded. Picking up the M16, I pointed at the target. "Just pull the trigger, right?"

She shook her head. "First you must load it. None of them have bullets yet. Then you turn off the safety, aim, and fire."

I groaned. So it wasn't that easy. I tried loading the gun, but apparently, I chose the wrong bullets. Adrian had to load it for me. "Now can I shoot? It doesn't have safety on."

Adrian nodded. "Interesting little tidbit, this rifle has the quickest reload speed. Ammunition for this gun is also plentiful, so you won't run out often."

"That's good to know."

Adrian nodded. Looking back at the target, I aimed. Pulling the trigger, I felt my arm fly back. I hissed. Glancing back, I sighed. Missed it by a mile. "Guess it isn't easy."

"Indeed. Although I don't remember myself ever shooting a gun.." She mumbled to herself.

"You can't remember anything apparently." I noted, placing the pistol down.

"It's just bits and pieces. Sometimes an image pops into my head, only to fade away seconds later. Maybe I'll get my memory back someday. Maybe not. All I remember clearly was hiding behind that countertop in the cafè and crying. It's… Confusing to say the least." She coughed violently, quickly descending into another fit. Her frame shook from the force of her coughing, which suddenly turned into hacking her lungs out.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she wheezed, settling down gradually. Unbeknownst to me, as she took her hands away from her mouth, she saw tiny droplets of blood on her hands, and quickly wiped it off.

"Not good. My coughs are getting worse… We need to hurry up and find an evacuation center before they all get overrun."

"I agree. You're coughing up a storm."

Adrian idly ripped open a dried bag of beef jerky, popping some in her mouth. "I think I saw a water fountain over by the bathrooms. Here, you go fill up these canteens and this water bladder while I go wake Bonnie." She tossed me eight medium bottles and one large bag with a hose connected to it. "Make sure you fill them up all the way." She walked off toward where Bonnie was sleeping.

"A thank you would've been nice!" I called out. Going to the bathroom, I placed them down on the ground. Turning on the sink, I took the water bladder, filling it. "Wish I had a rubber ducky right now."

I could fill the sink and watch the duck float around. Something to keep my mind off of everything.

Finishing the job, I carefully took the water containers and left. And of course, the feeling of being came by. "Yo, Adrian. Where you want these?"

"In the hiking backpack. I put lots of survival gear inside it." She called back, struggling to get Bonnie up. "Come on, we need to get ready to leave! The evacuation centers won't be here forever, and the quicker we get to safety the quicker we can get a cure out!" Bonnie simply shifted. Adrian frowned.

"Bonnie, if you don't get your lazy butt up in two point five seconds, so help me I will light this molotov!" She threatened, holding a lighter up to the molotov to light it.

"How about we don't burn the building down?"

A-Ah second that. Let's not play with fire." Bonnie eeped, scrambled out of his sleeping bag. Adrian smiled, putting the molly away.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what are we doing now?"

Adrian glanced at a clock, then said "Now we should start looking for any signs of evacuation centers. Posters, safe houses, signs, hell even graffiti. Anything that might have information on where a possible stronghold could be." She started shoving the barricades out of the way, slinking the hiker's pack on.

"Graffiti? Why graffiti?" I questioned.

"Sometimes people would write stuff on walls. Directions, messages to loved ones, or just plain scribbles. Sometimes I wandered into safe rooms by accident."

"Okay, may we leave now?" Waiting for us to leave was taking too long.

"Right. Try not to shoot each other by accident." She threw open the door, immediately catching the attention of a few commons. As they turned, she shot them in turn, reducing their heads to bloody chunks and their bodies to lifeless corpses. "Come on guys. We're burning daylight."

"Yes, we're leaving! Now I can use my pistol!"

"I'd go grab a desert cobra magnum instead. Pistols take three to four shots to just kill a Pouncer. Desert Cobras are much better." Adrian offered, slamming the butt of her gun into a common's skull.

"It's your preference really. I'm just saying desert Cobras are a bit more powerful than your average pistol." She shrugged, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that? It kinda smells like secondhand smoke. There must be a Smog around. Stay on your toes." She warned, straining her eyes trying to spy where it could be.

"I'm staying on my toes, don't worry."

Adrian smiled, reloading her shotgun. "Then let's get to work."

After a good couple hours of decimating the common infected population, Adrian heard a car beep. "Shit.. Guys! Do not shoot this car!" She yelled as best as she could, which frankly wasn't very loud. Bonnie and I were practicing shooting, and we may or may not of shot a car.

"What'd she say?" Bonnie asked, his ears ringing from the gunshots.

"I don't know! Did you shoot the car or did I?!" I quietly yelled. My own ears were ringing and it wasn't pleasant.

"What?!"

I screamed what I had said. The car alarm rang loudly. A number of distant screams and snarls were heard, making Adrian groan.

"Great. Here they come!" She yelled, reloading her gun. First came the commons, nearly twenty per group. They snarled and shrieked at us, sprinting forward and trying to sink their teeth into us. The road was spattered in blood and body parts, every common that ran into our sights killed.

"Gaah!" Adrian screamed, making us turn to her. She was constricted by what looked like a thick rope, wrapping around her neck and chest in attempts to strangle her. "Shoot t-he tongue!" She managed, gasping for breath.

"That's a tongue?!" I shrieked, attempting to shoot the damn thing. Eventually the appendage broke, releasing Adrian from its grip. Her grimaced, looking around for the Smog. "Com'ere you walking mothball." She muttered, shooting it down. The boils covering the Smog burst, releasing a putrid green gas. I covered my nose, disgusted. "Did it eat trash or something?"

"No. The smog is filled with a horrid smoke inside it's lungs, causing the constant coughing." She explained, waving the air to clear it. The hoard kept on coming, but slowly it started to disperse. That is, until Bonnie had the misfortune of stumbling upon a Hurler.

Adrian wasn't kidding when she said they were the ugliest of all the infected. It's stomach was extremely bloated, a bile filled intestine poking through the belly button and swelled profusely. It burbled and groaned, before covering Bonnie in vomit.

"Aww jeez! That's just downright disgustin'!" He sputtered, trying to wipe the atrocious liquid off. Resisting the urge to laugh, I shot at the horrid creature, missing horribly.

"Don't shoot at it! It'll burst and cover all of us!" Adrian warned, shoving back commons from Bonnie.

"What I do then?!" Terribly confused, I stared at the Hurler with widened eyes. The Hurler having done what it could, burped loudly and started waddling away, groaning in misery all the while.

Adrian shook her head, aiming and taking the shot. The Hurler exploded in a rain of bile and gore, coating the surrounding area in guts. It had luckily moved far enough away from us to prevent getting covered in the smelly slime. The commons, who had begun to ignore Bonnie, turned their attention to the Hurler's corpse. "We should go while they're distracted." Adrian advised.

"Agree!" I was fully prepared to leave. A shot alerted us. "Who shot?"

Adrian shrugged. "Not me." Bonnie shook his head, still upset that the Hurler got him. "Nevermind!" The horde was coming too close for comfort for me.

"Lead the way Freddy. You know where this warehouse is, not me."

To be honest, I lost track where this warehouse was. But, I tried my best to find the way back. After a while, it became clear to them I had no idea where to go.

Adrian sighed, cursing herself for not expecting this. "Well, if we can't find this warehouse, let's just go inside a normal house and barricade up for the night." She suggested.

I nodded. I had no ideas and I might as well inched us closer to death. "Sorry."

She waved me off. "It's fine. Everyone forgets now and again."

"Let's just get going." Again a shot rang through the air. Yet, we ignored it.

Adrian walked up to a large apartment building, kicking the window in and crawling inside. After a few moments, she opened the front door.

Entering the building, I was mentally beating myself about my mistake. "Sorry about the mixup." I said to Bonnie.

He smiled. "Ain't no use cryin' over spilled milk now, Freddy. We all make mistakes, like Adrian said."

"Not like this."

"T' be fair, this is prolly the first time any o' us has been outside the pizzeria, so y'all aren't t' blame."

"Foxy would say I am. Then again, he mistook the bathroom for Pirate's Cove." I chuckled.

Bonnie snickered as well, smiling at the memory. "'Twas a mistake!" I mimicked the pirate's voice.

Bonnie laughed at my impression. "That didn't sound very accurate. 'It be a clever ruse!'" He waved his hand around, making a hook with his fingers.

"Yer the crazy ones!'" I replied, flashing a big grin. Bonnie closed one of his eyes. "Look at me! I'm a big scary fox with a foam hook and fake teeth, and I don't even have a parrot even though I'm a pirate, arrrrrrgh!"

"I trip over my big feet and my big head!"

"I wish I could curse like a real pirate, but them programmers put fake swear words instead so I just sound childish!"

We laughed. Teasing the crabbing fox was fun. "Maybe we should help Adrian now." He nodded, then looked around for her. While we were busy making fun of our pirate friend, Adrian had managed to block off most of the entrances, and was currently pushing a dresser in front of the door. "Gee, you think?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"We got caught up in something." I sheepishly shrugged. "Just give me a hand with this dresser."

We did, but while doing so, I used Foxy's curse words. "Barnacles! It's heavy!"

Bonnie snorted, stifling his laughter. "Timbers! We might drop it!" I did Foxy's scrowl. Bonnie laughed, unable to hide his amusement. Adrian rolled her eyes, but chuckled quietly at the accent. "Ye laughin' at me?!" I stuck one of my teeth out, still doing the scrowl.

Bonnie was practically rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard. "You got any, Bonnie?"

He calmed down, trying to keep a straight face. "Okay, so remember when Foxy an' Chica got inta a fight? 'Yard-h-har har, I'm a pirate. Hooks-hooks-hooks and treasure'" He said in a high pitched voice, obviously trying to imitate Chica.

"Foxy got this look on 'is face, tryin' ta think of a comeback. Then, e' yells in the most irritatingly squeaky voice, 'I-I'm Chica! I like pizza an' I sometimes eat breadcrumbs even though I c-c-can't eat.' The best part? Chica was munching some breadcrumbs when e' said it!" He laughed.

We continued joking about our lost friends, with Adrian looking on like a disapproving mother. Soon, we all forgot the crowd of man eating monsters outside, returning to the old times.

 **I told you. I am not dead. Unlike the monsters here.**

 **This was going to be longer, but I felt you us wanted long enough.**

 **I got a question for ya, though. I'm making another story, which is about Zootopia. To those who want to see it, would you mind if I opened up a OC submission for it? It's in the Zistopia AU.**

 **I'm also keeping that message up for personal reasons, but mostly for Burning to read if he feels like giving up.**

 **Good day/night, my readers.**

 **Update: Fixed a few things.**


	8. We Meet Again

**CHAPTER 7: WE MEET AGAIN**

A day had passed, although I never saw the sun set down and the moon rise in its place. We occupied what would of been a boring time with jokes of our long lost friends. Adrian remembered none of her own, so she listened into Bonnie and I's conversation, adding in her own jokes alongside ours. I wonder why she couldn't remember anything about her past, herself before her 'transformation', or how she became the thing she was. But, it was an issue for another time. Luck was at our doorstep, and we gladly welcomed it.

It was late afternoon when the commons were slowly dissipated from our door. Whether they lost interest or found another damn soul roaming street, I do not know. Nonetheless, we sighed in relief once we noticed the disappearing crowd. The three of us helped each other move the barricade that blocked the entrance, steadily exiting the home. Our guard was up, of course, as there were still commons wandering the street. There were no specials or people around, which was a plus. I doubt any of us wanted to meet them anyways.

Luck didn't stay long with us though, leaving the moment we stepped our feet unto the street. Some commons suddenly became aware of us, almost as if a switch was flipped in their dead minds. Bonnie was dog-piled by some, a joke now it seemed. A nickname for him formed in my mind, Bunny Pile Boy, but I refused to say it as it sneaked unto my lips.

He screamed, as it was the right response. "Get 'em off me!" He cried out, trying to shoot as many as he could.

" _Huh, they must really like you, Bonnie!_ " Adrian said, helping the rabbit with his situation. They didn't need my help, the pile gone by the time the thought crossed my mind. I did shoot some of the commons who were making their way over to them to make yet another dog pile. Afterwards, I helped my rabbit friend back onto his feet, which he thanked me for.

"No problem, Bonnie. But, you're like catnip for these guys."

"You don't say?" He replied in a sardonic tone, yet a grin was on his face.

' _We're not out of the woods yet!_ " Adrian shouted, our nerves even more jumpy as she yelled again. Thumps pounded my ears as I was slightly bounced off the ground. It was only half an inch, yet it scared me. Who or what was doing that? My internal question was answered. " _Hulk!_ "

The monster was uglier than Adrian's descriptions or my imagination could show. Malformed, large muscles bulged from its skin, with a disproportionately small head on top of its shoulders, the jaw missing. Open sores were everywhere on its body, a part of me wanting to puke at the sight. I can't go into more detail without becoming grossed out, and besides, you can imagine how disgusting it was to look at it.

The Hulk picked up a piece of rubble, what the rubble is unknown to me, with ease. I knew right away it was going to throw it. Quickly, I leaped out of the way, the rubble brushing my fur as it crashed into a wall with a crunk.

It wasn't done with me. "Adrian, how do we kill it?!" I screamed as the Hulk charged to me, a blank stare focused on my face.

" _Shoot it and avoid its fists!_ " She cried out, shooting at the Hulk like a maniac, as Bonnie tried his best to pick off the oncoming commons who heard the shouts and shots. Bonnie didn't bear any ammo with him, so when he shot his last bullet, he decided to beat them back with the handle.

I followed Adrian's directions with the best of my abilities, but my hope of surviving the Hulk was dripping away. The thing was more powerful and seemed unfazed by our shots. ' _Here I come, God.'_

A beeping noise filled my ears, along with our shouts and the sounds of the guns firing. The beeping noise was followed with a familiar British accented voice. "Target acquired! Open fire!"

Blue flamed rockets passed Bonnie, their target being the Hulk. They exploded against it, a piteous groan escaping it somehow. The Hulk flopped to the ground, dead, its blank eyes now trained at the floor. I stared at the mess, almost not noticing the commons were gone, and that Bonnie and Adrian were by my sides, also staring at the dead Hulk.

I whipped my head at the direction which the rockets came from, finding Viktor, if I remember correctly, heading towards us. His eyes burned red, with what I guessed was an advanced rifle on his right shoulder. "Tank eliminated!" The wolf exclaimed, suddenly ducking as an odd looking infected with a single shriveled arm flew past him. "Esfir! Ya almost hit me with that wanker!"

"Sorry, big brother!" The rabbit whinned as she joined him. Her gaze came upon us. "Brother! It's that Witch and her friends from before!" She squealed. God, I miss the kids I used to entertained.

He blinked, obviously surprised to see any of us. "So it is. A good day to you, uh… Freddy Fazbear?" Viktor said my name with uncertain. "So, the reports were right. You are sentient robot."

Viktor turned to Adrian, who pointed her shotgun at him. Hate seemed to fill her face, and I worried she'd shot. "You can stand down. I won't bother shooting ya, but I'm still a bit cold about that remark of my weapon choices." He snarked. Adrian rolled her eyes, yet lowering her weapon. I felt a grudge between them, which I shivered at.

His attention came back to me. "Say, you don't mind if we tag along?" He promptly asked.

What? Tag along, with _us_? Was he drunk? I didn't smell any beer in his breath, leaving me more confused. It made more sense if he was drunk.

"Uh… Why?" I replied.

He scoffed. "'Cause you guys were struggling out there, and while me and Esfir are good at what we're doing, it's only a matter of time before we're bloody overwhelmed. To bloody hell if I let her lose another family member."

Another? She lost a family member? Pity flooded me, but I swept it away.

Viktor was not done, as he had one more sentence to add. "I'd prefer asking first than rather just waltzing in and planting both of us in your little group."

A screech rang through the air, Viktor's and Esfir's ear twitching at the sound, while Adrian, Bonnie, and I glanced around the area. Esfir pulling out an odd double-barreled shotgun from her back, her innocent look still on her while she glanced around menacingly. While she was doing so, I took a chance to notice something peculiar about her arms. Behind both of her hands were excavator claws, attached somehow.

' _These guys are odd,'_ I thought.

"It seems the Tank called up his friends. Get ready for a wild, bloody ride!" Viktor said. The tinted panels that surrounded the sides of his head suddenly snapped over his green eyes, his rifle placed away as a pistol replaced it. Panels of his free arm opened, an arm blade revealing itself.

"Where in the world are you guys getting these things?" I asked, readying my own weapon. I'm skeptical that I will ever be okay with sounds like that screech. I doubt I will ever be okay with this new world anyways.

"No time to talk. We got some killin' to do." Viktor shushed me quickly, his face turned into a sinister grin, undeniably grinning at the chance to kill something again. Fear of him filled my insides, almost pouring over the edge as another screech pierced the air. God, why must they make _those_ noises?

The horde, while smaller than before, was still quite alarming. At least to me. To everyone else, it must of looked incredibly easy. Even Bonnie held a confident face as two zombies approached him, sure that none would be able to form a dog pile on top of him. I did not. I was nervous, not at the horde, but at the two newcomers of our group.

I can't explain the reasons; they're too vague for me to do so. But, one I can explain is that the two had very strange weapons, almost alien-like to my eyes. What other weapons they had wasn't in my knowledge, and like most people, the unknown was frightening to my mind. Yet, I decided, as I watched Viktor and Esfir destroyed the commons with some effort, that I would give them a chance. It was the best thing I could do.

After the horde was gone in the wind, Viktor placed his pistol away with his rifle, turning to me. "I know a place we can stay at for awhile. Come on." He flicked a wrist to his right, a finger pointing in the same direction. He started walking, Esfir close behind.

" _Thanks for asking if we wanted to go, jerk._ " Adrian muttered, yet followed the wolf, with Bonnie and I also behind them.

"Ya think this is a good idea, Fred?" Bonnie questioned me as the sun rested halfway to the ground. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But, it's not like we have anything better than them." I replied, opening my mouth again to add more, but I closed it as Esfir's rabbit ears flicked quickly to our direction somewhat. She was listening.

Bonnie chuckled. "I guess so."

Our conversation wasn't that interesting, and I mostly tuned out most of it. We passed buildings and horde, although the majority seemed to take no notice of us. Or maybe us fighting them was also tuned out of my head. At last, we reached a warehouse, and my eyes lit up in remembrance.

"Hey, it's the warehouse I was trying to find for us!" I stated, happy that I was finally there. No longer was guilt in my gut. We found it. We actually found it.

" _Really?_ " Adrian huffed. " _Great. Let's go in_."

I nodded in agreement, and we moved towards the warehouse. I'm fully ready to just relax for a bit. Forgetting about the world was in my best interest.

 **Yes, yes, it has been months. Understand though, I've been busy, with writer's block on the side.**

 **But, I will try harder to write chapters, okay?**

 **I also note that the creator of this, Burning, is no longer in the FNAF** **community** **. I hope he enjoyed his time in it, and that he will have good luck on any of his new stories.**

 **Anyways, I request you all push me to write, as my mind might say 'no' again.**

 **Goodbye.**

 **Chapter Idea- Victor John Firefox**


	9. Crazed Writing

**CHAPTER 8: CRAZED WRITING**

I can't decided if letting these two into our group was a bad idea or a good idea.

On one hand, they were obviously great with fighting. Plus, with their weapons, the big ugly monsters that hunted us down were ended with some effort, and with little ammo. Viktor was skilled with machinery, helpful if Bonnie or I happened to rust from oldness or rain. Esfir reminded me of the past, which I'm thankful for. She also seemed to be an expert at traps, often setting some to test them, though I unfortunately stepped in one the moment we stepped into the warehouse.

But, on the second hand, there were problems. Viktor seemed to rant over anything, nearly making Bonnie deaf when he commented an a working project the wolf was struggling with. He also sarcastic and pessimistic, stating that 'we might die soon' randomly. Sometimes, he'd suddenly explode in anger, an example was when Bonnie bothered him while he was working. His humor was dry, something which recalled memories of Foxy, some not so good. I dislike bad memories.

As for Esfir, she had a knack for falling victim to her own traps. Viktor often had to free her from the traps. She refuses to use semi-auto pistols, even when asked repeatedly. It was hard to take her seriously, her child-like nature and looks hindering her. Nightmares appeared to form when she slept, causing her to scream in fright late in the night. Never would she tell us why, and I suppose she never will.

I sat at a table, one of the legs too short to reach the group, turning my decision over and over in my mind. With a sigh, I rapped my knuckles on the table, tilting it on its surface. It wasn't my choice anyways. It was Bonnie's and Adrian's, and they seemed fine with Viktor and Esfir. The only one who wasn't was me.

' _Get over yourself, Freddy.'_ My inner mind scolded me. ' _Grow up.'_

I stood, heading my way to nowhere in particular. Well, that's a lie. Bonnie was my destination, as I was determined to find our friends. The ones that disappeared while I was in the warehouse, and Bonnie was stuck in the closet. They were alive. I know they are. I know.

Bonnie sat on the floor, a rubik's cube in his hand. Rubik's cubes were something I never tried before. It seemed too hard for me to try. Mixing up the colored cubes, then flipping the sides over and over until they match again was too challenging. Of course, there were some people in the world who could solve the puzzle, before they became those dumb animals.

"Bonnie?" I interrupted his focus, as he snapped his face away from the cube to me. An annoyed expression consumed his face, making it even more obvious.

"What?" He barked, placing the rubik's cube in his lap.

"Wanna help me with something?"

With a heavy sigh, he stood, the cube now on the floor as it dropped off of his lap. "With what?"

"Finding our friends." I caught his attention now. His ears perked up at the sentence, and he raised his eyebrows, which was odd that he even had any.

"I was waitin' for ya to finally ask!" He exclaimed, the excitement in his voice almost jolting me with it. Even his eyes shone with it, something that wasn't easy to come by anymore. Given the way the world is now, that's understandable.

I chuckled a little. "Well, I did."

"Where we gonna look first?" He asked, his hands in fists against his chest, and his bunny tail waggled.

Clicking my tongue, I shrugged. "Don't know."

The thought of Foxy crossed my mind. Like all the stereotypical pirates of the world, he always wanted to drink rum. But, since he wasn't exactly allowed to just go and drink away like no one's business, plus the fact the pizzeria didn't have it, he would instead rant about wanting it, like he was addicted. Maybe he was, even though rum had never passed his lips ever before.

But now, with every rule out the window and in the wind, that pirate fox was probably taking this as a chance to do what he has always wanted to do, which was many things, but the easiest thing to do was just to drink. Knowing Foxy, that's what he'd do. He'd ignore all the dead people wandering around, ignore the fact he was alone, ignore _everything_ , and just drink faithfully to his urge.

"He might be getting his drink on." I suggested.

Bonnie nodded, also knowing about Foxy's drinking urge. "So, we check all the bars 'round 'ere?"

"Nah, just the places with rum or pirate drinks. Whatever Foxy would drink, basically." I replied, my eyes more focused on the rubik's cube instead of my friend's face. It was hard to look him in the eyes, those damn hopeful eyes. I knew I had the same look on my own face, but seeing his made my own hope hard to believe. Could they really be alive? Could they?

"So, the bars then? Like I said?" Bonnie snickered, lightly pushing my shoulder, which snapped me back into focus.

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Are we bringing the rest of the group or?"

He shook his head, a grin on his snout. "He's our friend. We find 'em ourselves."

"Okay. Where do we look first?"

It was mid morning when we left the next day, and we didn't meet a lot of commons or such on our trip. I was glad we didn't. We didn't need to waste bullets or energy on them just to find at least one of our friends.

Although, I felt hesitate on going the night before. I had a scare that night, a mighty one in my opinion. Never will I ever read that paper again, never in my life.

I was exploring the warehouse a little, just to get a feel of the place for later. It never harmed anyone to know what is hidden in their homes or their shelters. You never know if something needs repair or there is a weak spot if you don't glance around your house.

I found an office in the warehouse, no doubt for paperwork and the boss to relax in. In it was the usual stuff found in offices, a desk, chairs, a bookshelf with a few books in it. A lamp sat on the black desk, unplugged from the wall. Scattered across the floor, chairs, and desk were papers, some official looking, others not.

I've always been curious, if you've noticed or not. To me, being curious towards everything is a good thing; it's part of learning, growing, understanding. For someone not to wonder about something that's new and odd to them is outright strange, I mean, why wouldn't you be curious or interested in a brand new thing that is right there for you to see?

A small notepad laid on a plastic chair, which sat next to the bookshelf. As the papers everywhere else were just paperwork or letters for others, there were not in my interest. I grabbed the notepad, feeling how old it was, the color flicking off as I rubbed my thumb against it. The metal loop that kept the papers and cardboard covers together was slightly rusted, but nothing bad.

I flipped it open. Someone had bought to write in it, so there had to be something in it. It couldn't just be empty.

I regret doing that, you know. Opening that stupid notepad was a bad idea, a very bad idea. If I could turn back time and forget about the notepad and just continued my exploration of the place, I would. I would've.

At first, it seemed normal. It was like a tiny diary for whoever wrote it down. There was list of items, a grocery list to be exact. There was also a rough drawing of a man, perhaps a self portrait, or even a doodle the person came up with. The person wrote down a story idea too, something about a crime themed horror story, the main character diagnosed with some mental illness. It wasn't specific, but it sounded kind of good. If I was human, I would buy it.

The tone changed quickly though, the first… diary entry I guess you could call it, did that. It was also normal looking, as followed:

' _Someone was infected here in town. I remember what the news had said about the whatever it was did to people. I think the police are keeping the person locked up somewhere, away from us healthy people. I hope they find a cure, or that the infected person just dies. I got a job and family, and I don't need that whatever coming here and ruining everything. I just got it back on track.'_

It was short and sweet. A little thing that probably let off some stress from the person.

The next wasn't that short and sweet.

' _How many people are gone thanks to that disease? Half the town? A quarter? God am I lucky that none of my family members got that thing. But, some of my friends and my family's friend have it, and now they're gone. Not dead, well maybe, but they're gone mentally. They're just cannibals now, nothing more or less. The warehouse needs some new workers though, most gone from the disease. What did the police call it again? Damn it, I can't remember. I'll just call it 'Goddamn Death Disease'._

 _I'm not feeling good. It's halfway through the day already, and I feel like crap. I threw up in the bathroom and that vomit was bloody. I'm not going to a hospital, no way in hell. Ain't adding anymore bills for me to pay just for some bloody vomit. I'll just feel better later. It's always like that for me, feel sick one day, feel better the next. Nothing to worry about._ '

I said it wasn't short and sweet since it was written in a notepad and it took up a few pages for two paragraphs. They should've used a real notebook, not a notepad. But, I guess it's too late now.

The last two entries were troubling, especially the last one. Then again, maybe it's just me. But, I think reading the writings of someone whose mind was going into a abyss of madness is disturbing, no matter if they're scary or not. It's just disturbing.

' _Goddamn Death Disease got them. It got my family. All of them. One by one, they turned and now I'm stuck in this fucking office, like an animal. I think I have it too. You know how hard to it not to eat someone. A lot. God, I'm hungry. I wonder if I can eat myself._

 _It's also hard to write now. My mind's forgetting how to writ slowee. No, I mean write slowly. Damn it. It's like that story Stephen King wrote. What was it? Oh, it was 'The End of the Whole Mess'. Exactly like that. I'm going to sleep. God, I'm starving.'_

The final one:

' _I wat food. Peepo are outsid the dor. There hungray to. We ca eat togeter. I dot kno hw im writeng anymor, butt i am. im on of thm nw. Hrray. We ca eat togeter, can yu her me? I at somon tat cam in her toda. They tastd good. I wat mor. Ca yo here me, frinds? W cn et togter. Wors ar hard to wrte no. I shod stp son. Gd, I wat fod. I welly wnt sme fod. Wat m m dong? I ned t et. Cn y her e? Firnds, we cn et no. No on cn stp us. We cn et nw. I wat fod. M hungray. Wht dy is it? Tusdy? Fridy? Sondy? Im hungery. Cn yu her me? Cn yo hr m? Cn yo her me? Wee cn et togtr nw. Cn yo her me? Yor otsd, i se yo. Lt us et no. Yu hungery? I am. Im gong otsid nw. Im hungray. goodby.'_

 **Look, it didn't take three months for the next chapter!**

 **I tried something new, the crazed writing(hence the title of the chapter), just for fun. I might do it again, but with something different.**

 **I forgot to mention, if anyone is interested in having a character of their own in this story, then please check the submission on my profile. You have to, but I thought I should tell the people who want to.**

 **Ta-ta, boyos and girlos!**


	10. Fox Bar

**CHAPTER 9: FOX BAR**

Of course we found him at a bar. Where else would we find him? After knowing that crazy fox for years now, he was the most predictable out of us all.

Bonnie and I had searched through at least three other bars before we found him. But there was definitely proof Foxy was there before us. Empty bottles and cans everywhere, some with puncture wounds and beer stains on the floor. One can even had a bite mark, crushed and twisted. I'm not sure where all that alcohol went or if it got Foxy intoxicated- maybe it would have a phantom thing, like a placebo effect- but he could drink a ton before he went haywire. When I saw all those empty cans, I hoped that he wasn't. Otherwise, me and Bonnie are gonna be in for a hell of a ride.

Luckily for us, my prayer was answered. We entered the last bar for the day, since the sun was going down and we needed to hurry back home. Bonnie looked tired and grumpy, while I was just exhausted. Even when he wasn't around, Foxy somehow made us all drained.

He was sitting at the front, downing another bottle, the tag ripped off. His hook tapped against the wooden counter. With a final swallow, he slammed the bottle down and cackled. It looked like he finally turned off that 'pirate talk' mode after all these years. I wondered if his 'family friendly' mode was off too.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around! Ninety-eight bottles of-"

"Foxy, will you shut up!" Bonnie said, rubbing his face.

The old fox turned around, his teeth bared, that one gold tooth shining. Then, after he took a second glance at us, the bared teeth turned into a smile. "Me mateys! Finally, you barstools found me!"

No, 'family friendly' mode was still on.

"What are you doing? It's the end of the world and you're drinking?" My purple friend asked.

Foxy nodded. "As you said, end of the world. Better spend me days relaxing with a bottle of rum."

I took the seat to his right, while Bonnie took the one to his left. "Your voice, Foxy. You aren't sounding…"

"Piratey?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah! Piratey. You turned it off?"

The fox looked at me with a shit eating grin. "You bet your stars I did! Only took the humans dying for it to happen." Foxy laughed. "No more humans bothering us, right, boys?"

"Yeah, I guess. I miss the kiddies, though," I said. I slid my finger against the counter and dust covered my fur. How fast things get covered in dust, right?

The others fell silent. Bonnie frowned, his fingers tapping on his knee. Foxy furrowed his brows. He raised his hook and scratched his head. "Yeah, I'll miss those barnacles. Dang, Freddy. Now the end don't seem all that great."

"It never was to me."

Foxy sighed. He stood up, scooped up a beer bottle, and said, "Come on, lads. Let's go."

"Let us lead the way, dude," Bonnie said, smirking. "Besides the fact we got shelter, following you around is like following a blind mouse. Pointless."

"Har, har, har. You should've been a comedian, bunny boy!"

Bonnie laughed and so did I. Out the door we went and off we went back home.

It was mid morning when we left and it was early evening when we got back. Nothing eventful happened as we walked through the destroyed city, besides the occasional attack from the dead here and then. Foxy had an interesting way of dealing with them. After refusing a gun from us, stating, "I'm a pirate, not a cowboy", he waited until a zombie stumbled towards him, jaw clamping and unclamping. Then, as the poor dead soul raised a hand as if to embrace him, Foxy took his hooked hand and swung it into its skull. The thing was dead, the end sticking out an eye socket. Foxy pulled his hook out, grinned at us, and walked onwards.

The warehouse was quiet when we stepped inside. I heard Viktor working away at one of his projects, most likely Esfir by his side, helping when needed. Adrian wasn't in sight, but she was probably roaming around the warehouse, as I did the night before. The memory of the disturbing note I found there surfaced and I swallowed the air.

"Nice place you got here, boys," Foxy said, clamping around. He took a seat at the table with the too short leg, tapping his hook. It was stained with brain matter and red. I looked away from it. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah. We got Viktor, his friend Esfir, and… Adrian."

He hummed, leaning the chair back. Kicking his feet up on the table, he picked at his teeth. "Well, I hope you guys got some booze laying around."

"Foxy, you can't just go drinking away," Bonnie said.

"I can and I will. I'm finally not bound to some gosh darn kiddie rules, and I'll do what I want."

"Yeah, you aren't, besides having 'family friendly' mode on!"

"Shut your trap, bunny boy! It may still be on, but mark me words, one day I'll be free to say as many curses a sailor can!" The pirate laughed, a big old belly laugh that filled your own belly with laughter.

Bonnie and I laughed along. "We'll let the rest of them meet you later. Right now, you old coot, you're gonna spill your guts." Our rabbit friend sat down, his head rested in his palms. A sly grin on his face, he continued. "What have you've been doing all this time? And where are the other "mateys", oldie?"

Foxy leaned forward and beckoned me over. I sat down. "You ready for an epic tale of the century, me boys?"

"I wouldn't say epic, Foxy."

"Quiet, Freddy. Alright, you sea dogs, let's begin at the beginning, of course. When the world started to go to the dogs. Or animatronics, if you don't mind…"

 **I formally apologize to everyone who've waited so long for this damn chapter. I'm sorry. Also sorry for the chapter being short(for me, at least). I'll try updating monthly for the people still reading it. Okay?**

 **Again, I'm sorry.**


	11. Siren

**CHAPTER 10: SIREN**

"Back after Freddy boy here got the old bullet in his stomach -they never caught the guy, by the way, Freddy boy- and went to get himself all fixed up, all of us were trying to do the show without you, Freddy. Didn't work all that well, but the kids didn't care. After all, they just wanted to see us being fools on stages. So we were."

"Being fools? _I_ didn't act like one, you old coot. I was amazing!"

"Sure you were, Bonnie. And I'm Queen of Europe. But after a day or so, less people came about. Even the regulars, so we started to get worried. Chica was nearly shedding feathers over it! Ha! We all thought our act was that bad. But then, the owners weren't around anymore. No for sale sign, no closed sign, empty as an abandoned ship, lads. People still came in, but they didn't look so well. Thin, sunken skin, ye know. Like them flesh eaters outside. They didn't listen to us, just stood there. After we finish playing, they left. We started getting scared then."

"More than scared. I was nearly ready to bolt by the time someone shoved me in the closet!"

"I don't know who did that, boy. Didn't even notice ye were gone, to be honest. Maybe one of them dead folks did before they were truly gone. Once all the people coming in had peeling skin, we all decided to leave."

"Why aren't you with the others then, Foxy? You didn't leave together?"

"Didn't want to deal with them rascals while trying to get drunk, Freddy boy. Try imagining a sailor flying a plane, boy. All I know is that they all went the opposite direction and I went the other. They were loud and obnoxious. Especially your "sister", bunny boy."

"No duh. Blossom can't shut up for the life of her."

"Uh-huh. I walked alone and went from bar to bar, drinking anything me hook and hand could hold. Right by until you two found me."

"That's it? Nothing interesting happened?"

"No, though I saw this strange creature. Looked like one of them toys the kids brought back at the pizzeria. The ones that break apart and put together again? Had creepy eyes. Pretty sure I imagined it. Or was dreaming."

"Must of. You are just a crazy old fox, after all."

As Bonnie and Foxy pushed each other around, gleeful grins on their faces, my metal spine went cold. The eyes sounded familiar. Disharmony's eyes. I pushed away the memory of her eyes floated in the pit of darkness and said, "Where do you think the others went, Foxy?"

Foxy looked at me, then at the table. "To be honest with you, Freddy boy… I wouldn't be surprised if they be dead. Unlike me here, and maybe ye two, they ain't the survivor type, you know?"

I frowned. "I disagree. I think… I think they're smart enough to live. Maybe not fight, but survive."

I refused to give up hope on them. If I, Freddy Fazbear, someone who doesn't know what the difference of a magazine or a clip is and was unconscious for almost two months, can survive this mess left behind, they sure could. I believe in them.

Foxy shrugged, being cynical as always.

"Yeah, they gotta still be alive! I was in a closet, damnit, and look at me! Alive and well!" Bonnie spread his arms out, his eyes closed and his teeth in a grin. Foxy pushed him and laughed.

I could still hear Viktor working away, but it was slower now. He was listening in. I wouldn't be surprised if one hand was resting on a pistol, safety off and was loaded. As for Esfir, she was listening in too. Told me after Foxy tried to kill Adrian.

Adrian wasn't listening in, but only heard a stranger's laughter. Of course she started walking towards it, ready to attack if need be. The undead woman walked into the room, her long nails clicking together, and growled. By the time she realized the old pirate was a friend, Foxy was swinging his hook at Adrian's face.

"It be a bloody siren, lads! A bloody siren! We must kill it! Kill it, boys, kill it!" Foxy screamed. His 'pirate talk' mode was on, although not at full power.

Adrian caught the hook before it stabbed into her eye. Foxy's metal joint screeched as he put more pressure and Adrian's joints popped as she did the same. Bonnie and I just stood there, a pair of useless idiots with open mouths and wide eyes.

 _"Help me!"_ Adrian shouted at us, but we just stared. She was crouching now, the hook high above her head, her elbows bent. Foxy was leaning over her, his eyes crazed. _"Will you guys fucking help me!"_

"The hell's going on?!"

Viktor and Esfir were at the scene now. The girl gasped as her brother took Foxy by the armpits and tossed him away. He landed by my feet, his fur brushing against my toes. Adrian breathed in, stood up. She was crying again like any other Crying Girl.

 _"Jesus Christ."_

"Who is this guy? Did you bring him here?" Viktor looked at me, green eyes burning into my blues.

"Look, he's our friend. Back from the pizzeria. Foxy. I-I don't know why he attacked her, but-"

"She's a siren, that's why." Foxy groaned. His 'pirate talk' mode was off. His joints once again creaked as he stood up, his hook cradling his side. "She's a crying siren. Why aren't any of you killing her?"

"Foxy, she's not dangerous. She's a good one." I don't even know what a _good_ one was, but Adrian never tried killing us or anything, so she must be good.

Foxy raised an eyebrow, but spoke no more about it. "Where's a bed I could sleep on? Me damn joints are killing me."

Viktor led him away without a word, Esfir high on their heels, not after telling me she was listening, of course. That left us, the original three. But Bonnie turned around and walked off, head and ears down low. Adrian looked me with wet eyes, shopped her head and left too. Now I was alone.

I sighed, sitting back at the deformed table. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes. There were no sound around me. It was dead silent. No metal banging, no loud rants, no clicking tongues or nails. Nothing. The air was suffocating, deep and damp, like someone put a wet cloth over my mouth and nose. Even my breath felt wet.

For the first time in a long time, I felt alone.

I fell asleep at that table, head still in my hands. No dreams came to me. Just quiet darkness. But it wasn't peaceful.

No dreams came to me, but the feeling of eyes watching me sleep crawled into my sleeping mind and stayed there until I woke up to screaming.


End file.
